For Things to be Quiet
by chibistar12
Summary: Fairy Tail has burned down again! The only person that doesn't know what's going on is Gray. He does some investigating and finds something that could possibly end his life...
1. Ch 1 Quiet

"Gray, wake up! Please wake up!" Gray woke up to a panicked and terrified look. It was Lucy. "Lucy, what's going on?" "Just get up hurry!"

Gray sat up and looked around. Lucy shoved some clothes his way and watched him. Gray, confused still, got dressed. (He just through his clothes over his boxers.) Right as he pulled down his shirt, Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. That's when he noticed her clothes.

She wore her usual blue and white outfit with her calf high boots and keys on her hip. Except, he top showed all the way up to just five inches from her chest lone and even then it looked as though she held it above a fire and let it burn. For, it had some holes in it as well. The collar part looked the same except maybe a couple golden ridges on it.

She dragged him down some steps and out the front door. Gray lived in some apartments, a little ways down the road from the guild, and wondered how Lucy found out where he lived until he noticed her skirt and her boots.

Her skirt had black and golden dots all over it and her boots had a gray substance on them. It covered up to her ankle and even then there were some spots where you could see the actual boat. He looked up at her and then noticed something red and orange next to her head. It looked kinda like . . . the magic . . . Natsu-

"Fire!" Gray ran past Lucy and shook his arm free. He stopped in front of the building with a panicked-what-the-hell-happened-here look. Lucy had finally caught up and was panting next to him. After she caught her breath, she covered her mouth.

"Gray this is-"

He ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around his head to cover his mouth. Thankfully he ripped off the right length. When he felt ready, he ran into the building and looked around. He heard Lucy yelling at him, but ignored her and focused on looking around for anyone that might be stuck under something. He ran to what seemed like the back of the building. Frantically looking around, he spotted someone under a burning post. They didn't look conscious, either.

"Hey, hey!" He started heading that way, but was cut off by another burning post. He went under it and hurried over to the person. The red hair stuck out as he bent down and started to pull them out. "Natsu, come on! Natsu!" He took a deep breathe and dropped the clothe. His hands moved with gracefulness into position. "Ice make, Ax!" An ax formed and he brought it down onto the post breaking it in half. He let the magic go and leaned over picking up Natsu and hauling him up, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other bringing one of Natsu's arms behind his neck.

He took a few gasping breathes and headed towards the door.

_"Damn! I forgot the clothe!"_

As they walked out the door, Lucy ran over to meet them.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Gray looked at her. Her face showed a mix of irritation and worry, but her eyes showed something else. Right before he figured it out, she turned her attention to Natsu. "I was going in to save whoever else was in there! My question is why was Natsu in there and why did he start this?" Lucy looked back up at him with a crying? look, "I'll explain everything once we get him to the hospital. I called the police and firemen before I came to get you so they should be here any minute." He nodded and they started to walk in the direction of the hospital as the firemen pulled up. He stopped and turned back looking at the building as the firemen started to put the fire out.

_"Maybe i should've just put the fire out myself..."_

* * *

><p>They sat in the other room with a deathly silence hanging over them. Finally the nurse came out to them. "He just woke up; are you two from Fairy Tail?" Lucy and Gray stood up and replied simultaneously, "Yes." The nurse watched them with slight surprise and then turned and headed to the main desk.<p>

Lucy and Gray looked at each other then headed to Natsu's room. They stood outside the door for a few minutes and then took a deep breathe before Lucy opened the door to find Natsu laying still. She walked over as Gray stood at the door. She looked down at him. Suddenly she felt Gray's hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his and stood there watching him.

"Hey," she started softly, "how are you feeling?" Natsu looked over at her and then at Gray just beyond her. Gray stepped over to the side and dropped his hand from her shoulder. They locked eyes and he responded with a strange tone, "I'm great! What about you guys?" Lucy started getting tears and the memory of first meeting this fire eater flooded in.

"I got some burns, not as bad as yours. And Gray," her voice got choked chuckle, "he was sleeping through the whole thing." Her lips turned up into a small smile as a small tear rolled down her soft cheek. Natsu watched it roll down, then looked over at Gray.

"Sleeping through the whole thing huh?" He gave a tired smile as Gray gave a small irritated loook before it switched to worry and confusion.

"What's that look for?"

"Tch, your injured."

"And you're worried about me? That's something new!" The red head laughed.

Gray looked away with some pink to his cheeks and gave the look of who-could-care-about-a-loudmouth-like-you, but noticed the red head as he put his hand on his side cringing in pain. Lucy reached toward him with more tears in her eyes. That's when Gray really took in and noticed more details about Natsu.

Natsu was topless and all bandaged up. The only skin that was showing was is upper arms, hands, and his left shoulder. Gray wasn't too worried about seeing the lower half. If Natsu needed help walking, he'd let him or  
>Lucy know.<p>

* * *

><p>Again, they sat with the deathly silence above them. Although, this time they had a background noise, Natsu snoring away.<p>

After a few moments of that, Gray stood up and walked over to Natsu's side and watched him carefully.

"I'm going back to that building."

"What?" The blonde perked up and looked at the dark haired boy as if he was speaking jibberish.

"I'm going back."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Gray turned on Lucy and stared at her with suspicion. Lucy slowly put her head down and he heard her choke up.

"It's all gone by now. There would be nothing there."

"So? I want to see for myself."

"You idiot!" She looked up and once again she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

He was taken back by her sudden emotional burst.

"That building was-"

"Excuse me, but I have to ask you to please leave this room."

Gray turned hid head to where the voice came from as Lucy looked past him and wiping her eyes. There was a doctor standing at the doorway with a nurse.

"Why?" Gray was upset that someone had interrupted their conversation, let alone the fact that Lucy was going to say what building that was.

The doctor eyed him and then walked further into the room and walked past Gray to the other side of Natsu. The nurse had moved over to Lucy and helped her up and had started to walk towards the door as Gray's eyes filled with a strange unknown anger.

The doctor watched him carefully, but Gray saw a strange glint in his eyes.

_"What is he thinking?"_

They were pulled out of the room, but right before the nurse shut the door, Gray stuck his foot in between to stop the door.

"Natsu, wake up! Come on!"

"Gray, calm down." Lucy started to grab onto him but he shook her off and started to force the door open.

"Natsu, come on! You're stronger then this!"

"Sir, you need to calm down and leave."

"No! Not until he wakes up and tells me whats going on!"

"Gray!"

Suddenly he froze and his vision got blurry. He saw the floor rising up to meet him. Right before he hit the floor, he heard a silent, gentle sorry.


	2. Ch 2 Like

Gray woke up again, only this time it was quiet, no one in his face yelling, and he had a huge pounding headache. He sat up and held his head in his hands. Then he felt a small sting of on the back of his neck. He reached up and rubbed where it was stinging.

_"Someone knocked me out. Probably Lucy."_

He looked up and around the room. It was dark and quite messy. Actually it looked like a girl's room. To add to it, it looked familiar...

Suddenly the door opened and the light flooded the room.

"Oh, your finally up." The voice was full of sweetness and care. He blocked the light and recognized the figure. "What the hell, Lucy?" She walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, I had to..."

Gray watched her carefully then stood up.

"Don't do it again."

"But Gray-"

He headed to the door and walked out.

The dark hair boy walked down the hall and to some steps.

_"Where am I? I feel like it's a..." _Hotel.

"I didn't think this town had a hotel, just small apartments that you could rent." He said aloud. As he started down the stairs he got lost in thought.

_"I feel weirdly different and not myself. What happened?"_

As he reached the main floor, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw the blonde coming towards him. She stopped and stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Guild. To see what I can find out about this whole situation."

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"I've already looked." She turned her head away with a sadden look.

"Did you find anything?"

"...no..."

He spun on his heal and headed out the door. She could've easily mixed something up or looked over something. He was going himself and that was final.

The boy walked out into the sun and headed toward the Guild.

* * *

><p>The ashes floated in the air around his feet. It was like walking through a softer and much depressing snow. The ashes were like little termites, clinging to his shoes as he walked. He stopped and looked down at them. Memories started to flood back...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh yea?"<em>

_"Yea!"_

_"I could take you on any day!"_

_"Why not right now then! Huh?"_

_"Fine your on!"_

_"Boy's, knock it off! We're all family here! This Guild is not for fighting but to spend time with the family!"_

_They stopped in mid-punch, both already having bloody noses and cut lips. They stared at the dark haired ginger. The dark haired boy with fear in his eyes, but determination on his face. The red head, with irritation._

_"This isn't your fight!"_

_"Yea so stay out of it!"_

_"..."_

_"Wait I didn't mean it!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Why can't we learn magic yet?"<em>

_"Because I said!"_

_The boy gave an irritated look._

_"I want to get revenge on Deliora! That's why I have to learn magic now!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Tell Leon I died."<em>

_"No, I can't! Stop, Ul!"_

_The women crossed her arms and faced her palms down as an ice shell started to form around the beast. Her magic circle glowed an icy blue. Using her own body, she formed the ice shell to lock the beast away forever._

_"Ul!"_

* * *

><p>He just stared the ashes. "So many memories lead up and happened in this place. So why, why burn it down? It couldn't have been Phantom. So who?" He shouted kicking up ashes.<p>

He looked around with hatred. "I could tell you..."

He spun on his heel and looked towards the door, ready to attack.

The little girl jumped and looked down with a scared look on her face. Gray loosened up and walked over to her. He knelled down in front of her and gave a gentle look.

She wore a light pink dress that went down to her knees and was laced at the end. She had on white socks and black buckled shoes that was dusted lightly with gray ashes. Some strands of her light blonde hair were pulled back and pinned to her head as the rest of it laid on her back.

He put a hand lightly on her shoulder and gestured out with his other hand, "Could you tell me what happened?" He asked with a gentle tone. She looked up and nodded. Her eyes still showed some fear.

"It happened early this morning. I woke up and looked out my window to see what the sky looked like. But instead of seeing a beautiful blue sky, I saw..." she looked slightly down then back up at him, "flames. I hopped out of bed and headed down the stairs and out the door. My mamma called me to come back inside so I wouldn't get hurt or lost. And plus, I had my pj's on. But I ignored her and watched the fire. Then..." she got tears in her eyes.

"Then what?" Gray asked softly, too impatient.

"My mom started to pull me back into the house, but right before she shut the door, I saw some people running away from Fairy Tail, but they weren't from the Guild." Gray's face shadowed over.

"Do you know where they were from?"

The girl shook her head. His hand started to squeeze the girls shoulder.

"Mister, y-your hand is hurting me." She let out a small yelp. Gray let go and gave a frown. "Sorry." He hugged her then stood up. "Thank you, I appreciate your help." He gave a small smile then turned around and headed to the back of the Guild. The little girl stood there, watching him. Her lips creeped up into a smile and her eyes got dark.

_"Your welcome, Gray Fullbuster."_

She disappeared without another word.

* * *

><p><em>"Dammit! I have no idea where to start looking. Maybe I should go back and talk to Lucy...No she probably hates me for leaving." <em>He sighed and fell back on his bed putting his hands behind his head. Gray stared at the ceiling for a long time before he decided what he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>He stood outside the door looking down. He was lucky that the doctors let him back into the hospital after what he did. He sighed and knocked on the door before opening it.<p>

"Gray! Y-You came back?"

"Yeah. But I need to discuss something with you guys."

"What's that?"

"The Guild. I talked to a little girl about it."

"What'd she say?"

He walked over and sat down next to Natsu's bed as they waited for his answer. He took a deep breath and started to tell them what the little girl said.

* * *

><p>After he finished, they sat in silence. "What did the little girl look like?" "She wore a pink dress with lace at the bottom with black shoes and white socks." "What did her hair look like?" He looked over at Lucy and stared at her as if she asked a dumb question.<p>

"Like yours. Except their were some strands pinned to her back to her head and the rest was down."

Natsu bowed his head and started to shake. "Natsu what's wrong?"

"What color were her eyes?" He growled. Gray gave a confused look and was taken back by this question.

"Um, I think golden... but," "They were golden."

"Huuuh?" Lucy and Gray said at the same time. Natsu put his head up and there was hatred in his eyes.

"That girl. She...was part of the group."

"What group? What are you talking about Natsu!"

Gray looked over at Lucy. She had changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and jean shorts. The shorts had some holes in them but not revealing holes. He looked back up at Natsu. "Natsu what are you talking about?"

Natsu shot a look at him. "She was part of the group that attacked us!" His hands were clenched into fists. Lucy put a hand on one of his and watched him carefully.

"Don't you remember Lucy?" Natsu looked over at her and she looked at Gray. Her face was a look on concentration. Finally her face brightened up and she opened her mouth. "Now I-"

"Excuse us, Mister Natsu needs to go to his physical treatment appointment." They all turned their heads to stare at a nurse. Gray nodded and stood up to help Natsu out of his bed. His legs weren't badly harmed. Just some burns, that's all. He let the nurse take over.

Lucy and Gray watched them leave then stood in silence.

"What's going on?"

Lucy perked up and looked at him. "I'll tell you my story..."


	3. Ch 3 The

_"Gray!"_

_"Lucy, Natsu! I'm coming!"_

_"If you want them, you have to go through me."_

_A man in a cape with fancy dress stood in front of him._

_"Move out of my way!"_

_The man chuckled, "why? So you can save your friends? Did you think about your other nakama?"_

_Gray turned around and looked at all the other Guild members. Their stone faces stared at him._

_"Yes!" He turned back to the man and crouched pulling his hands back into ice make form._

_"I'll take you down, you bastard!"_

_He ran towards the man._

* * *

><p>"AAUGGH!" Gray sat up in bed. He was panting, hard, as if he ran 20 miles. His body was covered in sweat. "What's going on with me?" He said quietly.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and there was a panicked face. "Gray, are you ok? I heard you scream!"

"Lucy, I'm fine."

She walked over and sat on his bed watching him. "Are you sure?" "Yeah."

She was wearing a pink top with no straps and a denim skirt. Where was she getting these clothes?

"I just had a dream that's all." He gave her an encouraging smile and pushed off the covers.

They sat in silence until Gray spoke up.

"So, where did these guys come from?"

"Somewhere from the North."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure."

Gray stood up and went to his closet. Luckily, it was his own apartment, and not Lucy's.

He came out with a heavy coat, gloves, scarf, hat, and goggles. It was extremely cold and windy in the North and he certainly was prepared.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out who those bastards think they are!"

He turned towards the door and headed out. Lucy followed and walked with him.

"We'll have to part ways at the train station, you know that right?"

Lucy didn't say anything, she just kept her head down.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the station, Gray bought his ticket then sat down on a bench with Lucy to wait. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long, for, the train pulled up ten minutes later.<p>

Gray stood up and started to walk towards the train. Lucy reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and stood there without looking back. She stood up and walked up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Please Gray, wait until Natsu gets better so we can all go..."

"I can't. I have to go now." His hands clenched into fists. He couldn't forgive anyone that destroyed Fairy Tail. Especially after rebuilding it after a huge battle with the Phantom Guild.

He tried to pull away, but Lucy hugged him tighter.

"Please, wait."

Gray put his head down then turned to her. She looked up at him as his head was leaning towards hers.

It was a sweet warmth sensation. Lucy wasn't sure if she could depart from this. Gray on the other hand, pulled away leaving just two inches of space between their lips.

"Don't worry, once Natsu gets better he'll come looking for me."

He gave a smile and turned around heading towards the train. Lucy stood there, with an enormous blush and fingers just barely touching her lips, wishing the moment hadn't lasted so short.

* * *

><p>"Sir, would you like something to eat?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, sure."

The lady gave him a small menu. He hadn't realized that the train had services like this.

"I'll just take some ice cream."

"Fine choice sir. It'll be out shortly."

The lady walked away, leaving Gray to his thoughts again.

He looked out the window as the countryside passed by. It was sunny out with a gentle breeze, but soon it would be cloudy and freezing.

* * *

><p><em>"Gray, there was some people that barged into the Guild. They said they needed help so master said to help them, but when some of us went to check their wounds, they attacked. It turned into a huge battle and chaos broke out. Natsu asked where you were, but I didn't know. Mirajane said that you were probably still at home and someone needed to go get you. No one could though."<em>

_She took a deep breath._

_"They wouldn't let anyone pass. Eventually, they had beaten us all except for master. They did something to him and then threw him into a bag, leaving. I saw them run out of the Guild and stand outside it. One of them set the place on fire. Erza got up to go after them but soon realized that the place was on fire so she helped all of us out. That's when I came for you."_

_She sat in silence with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gray had watched her and said nothing. That's when he decided the next day he was going after them._

* * *

><p>"She said the Guild name was Eothain and their up in the north somewhere..."<p>

"Here's your ice cream, sir."

He looked up at the lady with a blank expression then gave a smile.

"Thank you."

She nodded as he took the bowl and started eating. As she walked away another man walked up.

"Is this seat taken?

"Hm? Nofe."

"Thanks," the man started to sit down, "all the other seats are taken. It's nice to find an open one." He smiled at Gray.

Gray finished his ice cream and looked at the man cautiously. He set the bowl down and the spoon in it.

"So... where you headed?"

The man looked at him with a blank look. "North." "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where?"

The man looked out the window silent.

Gray watched him carefully. He was wearing a green vest over a long sleeved white shirt, buttoned down. He couldn't see his pants and didn't bother to look when he was standing. His hair was bright yellow and was cut short. You could have picked him out in a small crowd.

"I'm going back to my Guild."

Gray jumped a little not ready for the sudden words.

"Oh, which Guild is that?"

The man was silent again.

_"Ok? This guy sure is a talker. He seemed fine until I asked that question... I wonder what he's thinking..."_

"My name is Noah and I'm from the-"

"Next stop is Windshester village. Please gather your things as we will be arriving shortly. Thank you."

Noah got up and walked away without another word. This time, Gray looked at his pants, they were dark jeans and he had black shoes on. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, there was a symbol on his shoulder. It looked like a crescent moon with a snowflake on the bottom tip of it with a weird E looking symbol between the snowflake and the top point of the crescent moon.

"Hmm, I wonder what Guild that is..."

* * *

><p>"Good evening sir, would you like to rent one of our finest rooms?"<p>

"How much does it cost?"

The clerk went under the desk and pulled out a binder.

"What kind of room would you like?"

Gray thought, then replied with "I just want a nice room that's cheap."

The clerk smiled at him and punched in some numbers in the cash register. "That will be 2,000 jewels, please."

Gray stared at the clerk then pulled out his wallet. He couldn't believe it was THAT much, but that was the cheapest one he's found all night. He handed over the money and was given back a key with the number 225 on it.

He turned towards the elevator and headed that way. He was tired and couldn't wait to hit the bed. After pushing the button in the elevator, another girl stopped the doors from shutting and rushed in. Her silver hair flew with grace as she turned went to push the same button Gray pushed but stopped when she realized the button was already pushed.

Gray paid no attention to her. She was probably another traveler that wanted to hit the bed like him.

The elevator made a bell sound and the doors opened. He let the girl go first and then followed. He followed her all the way down the hall till he found his room. Coincidentally, the girls was right across from his. He went to put his key in when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you get my door open for me? I always have problems with it."

Gray turned around and looked at her. Her silver hair brought out her deep blue eyes. She had a nice round face with high cheekbones to match. Her lips were slightly pink. "Sure."

She handed over her key to him and moved out of the way. He went to the knob and tried the key. It was stuck at first so he jiggled it. It still wouldn't open.

"Damn door..."

He tried again and it still didn't open. He kept trying and trying until it felt like an eternity (10 minutes later) that he gave up and decided to do it his own way.

He pulled his arm back and put his hands in position. "Ice make, hammer!"

It certainly fixed the problem at hand, but proposed a new one.

"Oh, uh sorry about that..."

The girl watched him with pure shock. Then she turned a pink and took the key headed inside her room. "It's fine, don't worry. I can call down to the desk to have them fix the door." "I can pay for the damage." "No it's fine. I got it." Her cheeks turned a little more pink.

He watched her then turned around and opened his own room.

After he shut the door, he peeked out the eye hole. She was standing at her door looking miserable. She sighed then headed back into her room.

He pulled away and walked over to his bed. He flopped down and laid there.

"Yeah, I think I will fix her door." He rolled over and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to distract himself for an hour.

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was difficult but i got it fixed." He stood up with a smile and looked at the door. It looked better then the old one!<p>

He turned around to head back into his room, but heard a scream come from the girl's room.

He turned and quickly opened the door. There stood a man pointing a gun down at the girl whom was trapped in a corner. She hand her arms covering her head and her eyes squeezed shut. The man had an angry look on his face. The man was dressed like...

"Hey! Get away from her!" Gray ran in and hit the man in the face, knocking him onto the floor. He stood in front of the girl and put his hands in position, at his side, ready.

Noah looked up at Gray and gave a dirty look. He raised his gun. "Move or I'll shoot you then go after the girl."

"That'll never happen! Ice make.."

A circle appeared in front of the barrel of the gun and then there was a spark.

The girl screamed as Noah scrambled up and headed for the door.

"Ice make...ice strream!"

A layer of ice moved towards Noah. It just barely caught his back foot. He fell over twisting his ankle.

He screamed out in pain.

Gray stood up and moved towards him as the ice shield disappeared.

He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Where are you from and why are you after this girl?"

Noah smiled and suddenly he became transparent.

"Huh? What the hell?"

Noah's face turned evil, "it's called magic. Work on yours a little more." And with that he was gone.

Gray stood holding air. He gave a dirty look then turned around and looked at the girl.

She was in the same position as before, but was crying now. He softened his face and walked over to her. He bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your alright, he's gone." She let out a cry and then leaned towards his chest. He looked at her surprised then wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>The girl sat in silence on one of the beds clutching a pillow and her knees up. She was looking down and still had fear in her eyes.<p>

"So, uh, what did that guy want?"

The girl stayed quiet.

Gray just let it be and sat on the other bed watching her.

"Do you what water or something?"

The girl nodded. He stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll be right ba-"

"Don't go...please."

The girl had grabbed his arm and hung on. He looked back at her. She moved quickly to have gone from the head of the bed to the edge in the matter of seconds.

"You can come with..." "No they'll come after me again..."

Gray sat down next to her. Once again, she buried her head into hiss chest. Gray turned pink, he was shirtless you know, and put an arm around her.

"I ran away from Eothain."

Gray froze and his eyes got wide. He stared at her, anger building up.

"They took my family away from me and to get them freed, I had to join the Guild. I didn't want to, I hated them! They always destroyed and took on assassination tasks..."

Gray looked away with more hatred. He kept thinking back to Fairy Tail and how it looked.

"Do they take wizards away to?"

The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and nodded. Gray looked back at her and she cowered down in fear. He softened his look and nudged her lightly to continue.

"I ran away two nights ago and couldn't get any further than this."

"How far away are they?"

"Fifteen miles out of town, to the North."

He lightly pushed her away and stood up going over to his stuff he brought with him.

"Where are you going?"

"To Eothain."

"Why!"

He looked over at her and she gave a terrified look.

Gray looked away and at the floor. "Because, they destroyed my Guild and took my friends."

"What did they look like?"

"One of them was a red head and wore armor, there were many others but that's the main on that's probably with them..."

"Was there a short, old man with a white beard and wore a funny looking hat?"

Gray shot his head towards her. His face went pale. "Y-yes..."

She looked away as if choosing which words she should say then stood up and looked at him.

"I-i'll go with y-you."

"No, you ran away and if you ran away you clearly don't want to go back."

She gave her best stern look. "I owe you for saving my life."

Gray gave an irritated look back and shook his head, "fine, we're leaving, tonight."

He finished putting all of his stuff then let the girl go to her room, him guarding the door, and grabbed her stuff. After they finished they headed to the front desk.

"This man was dissatisfied with his room so he demands his refund."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we-"

"You will do it..."

She gave a look that was deathly scary to the clerk. They nodded and gave Gray his money back and extra, trembling. They headed out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of getting out of town, the girl spoke.<p>

"I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Lily."

Gray kept his look ahead, it was dark, cold, and hard going though the knee deep snow as it was without turning his head. "I'm Gray..."

"Nice to meet you Gray, I saw you used Ice magic..."

Gray said nothing, he was starting to get a feeling he shouldn't trust this girl.

Lily looked over at him, but kept going. "Why-"

"Because."

"I use magic with this..."

She reached inside her thick jacket and pulled out some metal rods. She let go of all of them except one. They all clicked into one long pole. "I use this."

She gave a small smile then pulled them apart and kept walking.

After about 3 hours of walking, they stood in front of a huge building. "We're here..."

* * *

><p><em>I don't think I deserve this<em>

_Selfishness_

_Find your way_

_Into my arms_

_All stars could be brighter_

_All hearts could be warmer_

_What would it take?_


	4. Ch 4 Snow

"I can't see anything!"

"Shhh! Keep it down or they'll find us."

"Can't I use my magic?"

"No! Then he'll be mad at us!"

"Aww, come on-"

"Quiet, I hear someone up ahead..."

* * *

><p>They had just walked right in and there had been nobody in the lobby, but yet you could hear an enormous roar of talking and laughter.<p>

"We need to head to the cells."

Gray nodded and headed towards a door. Lily grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't go in there, that's one of the S-ranked magicians room."

Gray stared at the door unsure of what kind of magician it was, but took her advice and headed towards some stairs he spotted in the far corner. He headed that way as Lily looked towards another hallway.

"We should hurry up, they could come out at any time... Gray? Gray!"

She had turned away only for a second and then turned back to him to talk but he was gone. "Where did he go?"

She spotted some stairs and headed for them. Slowly running because of the huge coat and other things she had on.

Gray turned around hearing footsteps behind him. He was certain Lily was behind him but it turned out, she wasn't. He saw a shadow that was created by the lobbies light moving. He pressed himself to the wall of the hallway, hoping to at least blend into the shadows a little. (It was dark because this Guild was low on money and didn't bother to pay the electricity. Also because booze is more important to them.)

Suddenly there was a yelp as the shadow feel over. Gray took a small step but then moved back. _"It could be a trick, I should wait here until they come closer, but that may give them the upper hand.."_

The shadow got back up and started walking normally towards him again. When he finally saw the silver hair and soft face, he let out an irritated breathe and moved out from the shadows.

"Gray...Gray?"

"I'm right here."

She turned her head and she yelped. He covered her move quickly and looked behind him and her. Good there was no one around to actually hear. He sighed and let go. "Why'd you have to scare me?" "I didn't." "Then why did you walk off?" "I thought you were following me!" "I clearly wasn't!"

"Hey, I hear someone down those stairs! Come on!"

They both looked the way they had come, the stairs were long luckily but going down them was quicker then up.

Gray grabbed Lily's wrist and started to run the opposite way. "We have to take the next right!"

Gray kept running until he realized he couldn't see anything. He stopped, listened, and then turned to what might be Lily. "You know your pole that you have that you use to fight with?" "Yeah." "Can you make a candle type thing with it so we can see? It's too dark down here and we don't have much time to wait for our eyes to adjust." Lily thought about it then realized something.

"Hey I have a better idea," "Wha-"

He was pulled into some direction. Suddenly there was a slam that sounded like a door being shut. "Stand right there. Don't move." If there was one other thing Gray hated the most, other than Natsu and sometimes Erza, it was when he was helpless in the dark. He stood and listened to Lily stumble around and let out an "ouch," "Dammit!" Or anything else that decided to cross her mind and she let out. Finally he heard a click. And then another. And another. Until there was a spark and finally the light came on slowly.

Gray looked around the room in what light he had. He saw an empty room except a doorway on the opposite side of him. He started to walk towards it until something slashed in front of him. He looked down and followed it to find Lily on the other end, looking at him. "Wait." She stepped in front of him and then nudged him back some. She pulled it apart at the very middle and held it out. A magic circle appeared and she drew it back as if she was going to throw it. She made the motion and out came a bomb that flew and blew up close to the ceiling. It was a large room with a very tall ceiling.

This room was also filled with nothing but when Lily took a step on a pad, it sunk and out came spears from both sides in a nice killing fashion.

She turned to Gray and gave him a look as the spears moved back into the wall. "You may need to get a weapon with you because you need to move through these quickly." Gray nodded and after a minute, he had a nice ice lance on him.

"I'm ready when you are." Lily nodded and faced back toward the room. She bent her knees some and then she was off. Gray ran right behind her, blocking the attacks.

_"I wonder if you will make it..."_

"Gray!"

Lily pulled on his arm, just barely moving him out of reach of the spear that moved up towards him.

_"By luck...or by strength..."_

"Gray! Snap out of it!"

_"Which will it be... Gray Fullbuster!"_

There was a scream.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there yet?"<p>

"Would you stop your complaining?"

"...Are we-"

"What did I just say!"

* * *

><p>"Gray, Gray!" He snapped his eyes open and was looking up into ocean blue eyes. He brought his hand up to his forehead as he sat up. "What the hell happened?" "You zoned out, it was as if you were in another world or in a trance." He looked over at Lily, her eyes had changed from a deep blue to the ocean blue he saw now. He looked around the place.<p>

It was a long corridor. They were sitting alongside a dirty, grimy wall that had moss and lots of water on it. There was mud on the ground and it was cold and dark with only torch light to see. "Where are we?" "Where in the basement otherwise known as the dungeon."

Gray stood up quickly but soon was leaning against the wall breathing hard.

_"What's happening to me?" _There was a laugh. Gray perked his head up and looked around. He caught Lily's eye and looked at her. She gave a worried expression with fright in her eyes.

_"You are nearly a pawn in my game, Gray." _"Who are you? Show yourself!" "Gray, who are you talking to? It's just us.." He looked at her again and this time she'd gone pale.

_"Are you sure you want me to show myself?" _Gray jerked his head up and looked down the corridor. "Show yourself you coward!" He shouted. Suddenly he felt hands leave his shoulder and waist. He looked over at Lily who was gripping her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were clenched. She arched her back and let out a scream.

Suddenly, her hair got a golden tint to it. She fell to her knees as her skin got a little darker. She let out another scream as her hair grew more blonde. Then she stopped. She put her head down as she stood up. Her head slowly raised as her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were dark.

"W-who are you?" Gray stared at her confused and slightly horrified.

"Don't you remember me?" Suddenly she became shorter and she was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and was laced at the end with white socks and black buckled shoes that were dusted strands of her light blonde hair were pulled back and pinned to her head as the rest of it laid on her back.

Gray stared in shock.

She gave an innocent smile, "Mister, I-I was a witness...there were men that came and burned down..." Her lips curled up into a wicked grin, "That shit hole you call a Guild."

Gray pulled back and went after the girl. She screamed in fright as he stopped his fist from hitting her across the face. He'd never hit a girl... _"Especially one that's crying..."_

"Where are my friends?" He asked with a growl. The girl looked up at him and gave another wicked smile. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

She jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and hit the wall. The girl grew taller and wore a dark tube top with cut shorts and knee high shoes. He looked up at her and bared his teeth.

"Your pathetic... I thought the master picked a good one this time." She huffed and pulled out a knife. She pulled it back ready to through it. "Goodbye, Gray Fullbuster. It was nice to play with you while it lasted." Her smile came back as she pulled her arm forward and shoot the knife right into his chest.

She stared looking at him as he bled. "We could've been something..." For a split second, her face had a look of a scared sad look. As if she was grieving over him.

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to hit him so hard?"<p>

"What was I supposed to do? Just grab him?"

"Natsu, you should listen to her plans more often..."

"You have no room to speak Happy! You charged right in after him!"

Gray's eyes fluttered open. He looked up to a brown eyed blonde giving a dark eyed red head dirty look with a blue cat with white wings above them looking down at him.

"Hey, Gray your awake!"

The blonde and red head looked down at him. The blonde's eyes showed gratitude as her face showed a welcoming smile. The red head, on the other hand, gave an upset look. "What do you thing your doing rescuing everyone by yourself, huh?" "Natsu!" Lucy shot him another dirty look.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a dark skirt. She looked back down at him pushing Natsu away. "Don't listen to him," she gave a nervous laugh, "how are you feeling?" Gray sat up and looked at her. "I'm fine, but," he looked over at Natsu who was giving him a suspicious look. "What about you?"

He gave a smile and pulled his legs forward to sit Indian style. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm feeling better than before." He gave a huge grin. Gray gave a smile back then went to stand up. He stumbled. Lucy caught him and helped him the rest of the way.

"Now, you two need to go and get the others out, I'll go look for the 'master' of this place." Lucy looked over at Natsu who stared at Gray with an irritated look. Happy flew around. "Happy go with Gray, Lucy and I will got for the others." "Aye, sir!"

Gray gave a nod of thanks as Lucy let him go slowly. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He gave Lucy an encouraging smile and then headed down the corridor. Luckily, they were in one of the corridors. He started to run with Happy flying next to him as Lucy and Natsu went the other way. _"That's not Natsu, he wouldn't let me go without putting up a fight..."_

* * *

><p>He stepped out into an open hall. The ceiling was tall and there were chandeliers hanging around the room. Along the sides of the room, there were columns that connected with the ceiling. Everything was blue and was laced with a golden color. He turned his head and saw some people sitting at some tables in front of a throne. There were steps leading up to a huge chair where someone was sitting. It was too far for Gray to see who it was, let alone if it was a guy or girl.<p>

He ran over to a column and hid behind it. "Gray, what are we going to do?" Gray looked around, there were about thirty people sitting around and drinking. Their voices echoing off the walls and ceiling surprisingly since it was such a large room. "I'm not sure... you should head back and help Natsu and Lucy."

Happy floated down next to him. "But I want to help you." "Go to Natsu." Gray said with a growl. Happy looked at him then spread his wings and flew away silently.

Gray looked back at the throne and headed towards another column. He pulled his arms back and moved with his hands with grace. "Ice make, Sword." He whispered and then was holding a sword. He held it tightly and took a step. Something grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His mouth was covered before he could let out a yell.

"Ssshhh if you don't want me to call the others, you'll do as I say." He could hear an evil smile in that tone and nodded. The person kneed him in the back and he feel over with a clatter from his sword. The person stepped on it, crushing the ice like it was glass.

Suddenly the voices stopped and Gray got on his hands and knees. He started to stand up but got a blow into his stomach again. He crumbled and laid on the floor holding his stomach. The person kicked him and rolled him out where everyone could see. Everyone stared at him and the person.

"Hey who's that Connor?" The boy the deemed as Connor started to laugh. "Some trespasser who shouldn't be here." He laughed some more and kicked Gray once again sending him through the air and landing in the middle of the room. Clearly this boy had some strength...

Connor waled over with his hands in his pocket and put a foot on Gray's back. Gray tried to get up but couldn't. He was taken by such surprise he couldn't even react to any hits.

Some people started to laugh. "So punk, where are you from?" Gray turned his head enough to look at Connor. He was wearing baggy shorts with a plain blue t-shirt on. He was wearing dark sneakers that looked like a dog's chew toy. Gray put two hands down and started to push up. "Why do you care?" Connor cocked his head up and looked down his nose at Gray. "Because, that decides if we want to have you as a hostage or toy." The smile got bigger.

Gray pushed up and rolled out from underneath Connor. He stood up slowly and was panting. Why did he feel out of breath? He hadn't done anything!

He whipped his mouth which was slowly letting out blood. Connor looked at him and then past him. "Do I get to play with the new toy or do you want to?" Gray watched him then slowly turned. He stood looking at a sturdy male whom had silver hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that split oen part way down for his chest to be exposed and jeans. His shoes where a slick black with random spots of white.

The man eyed Gray then stood up. "Lily," she appeared next to him, "Yes, master?" "What kind of magic does he use?" She looked at Gray as Gray's eyes showed hatred towards her, but his face was aggressive and ready to fight. She glared at him and then looked back at the man. "He uses ice and that's all I know." The man looked at Gray and smiled. "Perfect."

Suddenly, the man was gone and right behind Gray. Gray started to turn his head, but there was a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He quickly looked at the painful spot. It was spurting out blood. He grabbed onto his shoulder and looked around. By now the people that were standing around had backed further away. That gave him a bad feeling. He pulled his hand away and took off his shirt.

Gray ripped off a sleeve and tied it around his shoulder the best he could. Then he pulled his hands back into position. "Ice make...Sword!"

He whipped out a sword and looked around. Then there was a bone-shattering crunch. Gray fell to his knees. He couldn't get a hit on him!

_"What the hell's going on?" _Gray heard and felt another bone crushing. He let out a yell and fell over. The man appeared next to him. "So, this is the great Gray Fullbuster? How pathetic." The man kicked him over so Gray laid on his back. Gray spit out some blood.

"I'll finish you." Gray looked up at a dagger that glinted off the lights. The handle had ruby's on each side and had a blue fabric around them. The dagger came towards Gray. _"This must be the end...no it can't be!"_

"Gray!" He shot his eyes open to Natsu over the top of him with the dagger in his side. The man moved to his seat and stood next to Lily again.

"Gray, are you ok?" Lucy ran over as Natsu moved on to his side. "Why aren't you guys helping the others get out?" "We did. Gramps told us to come get you." Natsu gave a smile. Gray stared at him then looked up towards the ceiling. "I can't move." "We'll fix that." Lucy smiled and moved to help him sit up.

"It seems you have two broken ribs." Natsu semi-stood up and helped pick Gray up fully. Gray made a cringing look and moved his hands slowly and put a thin ice layer around his upper body. It was thin but it certainly was tough to crack.

Then Gray made a small knife himself and lodged it into Natsu's chest. He may have one wound, but this time the wound would kill him. He turned to Lucy and sliced down. He could feel the difference in their feelings and aurora then the original ones. They fell over turning back into two other people that he was guessing were from this Guild.

He turned back to the man. "If that was to help me get back up and fight, good idea. If it was to see if I'd ask them to help me beat you, you were wrong!" He ran towards the man. Lily stepped in front and a magic circle appeared. Gray hit something and couldn't move forward. "What the-" "I have a split personality if you hadn't figured that out yet. Which means I have split magic." She gave a wicked grin.

Gray's eyes filled with hatred and moved a step back. "Ice make... Ice Dragon!" The dragon moved towards the barrier and started pushing against it. Gray pushed harder as Lily pushed back. Then there was a cracking noise, then a shatter as the dragon moved forward and hit Lily and just missing the man.

Gray stood up straight and looked at the destruction. The man watched him and finally laughed at him. "You will make a fine fighter! Now then, let's fight." The man moved towards Gray, dagger in hand.

Gray stood there watching him. The man stabbed him right in the stomach. Suddenly, the ice spread to his dagger, then his hand. "What the hell?" The man looked up at the ice sculptor.

"Ice make, Dragon!" The man turned around to see a dragon heading right towards him.

There was a loud crack of floor breaking. The dragon slowly disappeared. A body fell to the ground as another stood with an evil grin on his lips. Gray stared in horror as the body was kicked over. It was Noah from before.

"My child, you gave your life for a good cause." The grin stayed on his lips. Gray stared at him then slowly moved his eyes up towards the man. "You bastard!"

The man looked over at Gray and his smile got bigger. "Gray Fullbuster, I'd like you to meet our Guild leader, Cleosus." Gray stood giving an angry look towards Cleosus as he felt Lily behind him getting ever so slowly closer.

Gray let out a yell and ran towards Cleosus. "Whoever treats their nakama like they're nothing deserves to die!" He pulled his hands back and made a sword again.

He screamed out and brought down the sword as Cleosus brought up the dagger.

Then there was nothing but silence. There was a thick red liquid that splattered the floor. He coughed. Redness flowed from his mouth. There was nothing left. Then they both feel slowly to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I? Oh, it's just another room. I have to go find the others! But... I can't. I can't get out of here."<em>

_He looks down._

_"What is this red stuff?"_

_He swipes his hand over the wound._

_"I wonder if he's thinking, 'Did I kill him?'"_

* * *

><p>Lily walked over and placed a soft kiss on Gray's lips. "You are strong. Come join us. We will help you heal up." Her lips curled into a smile but her eyes shown no hospitality. She walked over to Cleosus. She bent down and put his head into her lap. "Master, are you still awake? Or just unconscious?" She gave a soft laugh. "Maybe we can have him join our Guild, hm?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>He turned and saw a light.<em>

_"Go towards it. It'll heal you and help you back to your nakama."_

_He nodded and headed towards the light._

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly opened. He looked at the ceiling. "Am I alive?" He tried to move but his body was numb. His breathing was slowing. "Lucy, Natsu, where are you?"<p>

He shut his eyes and took one last breath. His faced looked peaceful. It was as if he finally found peace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this isn't much,<em>**

**_But I know I could,_**

**_I could be better._**

**_I don't think I deserve it,_**

**_Selflessness._**

**_Find your way into my heart._**

**_All stars could be brighter,_**

**_All hearts could be warmer._**

**_What would it take?_**

**_For things to be quiet,_**

**_Quiet like the snow?_**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this story. I honestly had to change the summery 5 times! At first it was just Gray finding some Guild and going to get everyone back, but then it changed to different things. Another idea was to go North to find out what happened to the Guild and somehow it would've tied into the past. But hey ideas change over time right?**

**Now I have this story and probably many more to come.**

**I have this idea of a small series that's kind of like this story. I think I will just stick with Gray, Lucy, and Natsu; as of right now. Erza's side gets more recognition in the series and I'm not quite sure of what kind of story I could write for her.**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this story and look forward to some other ones. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, ANYTHING!**

**Thanks!**

**Chibistar12**


End file.
